Teen hundred
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Les Skykrum est une meute diriger par Clarke Griffin. Les Grounders sont une autre meute diriger par Lexa Wood. Ces deux meute allié atterrissent ensemble à Beacon Hils où il feront la rencontré d'une autre meute et d’ennemis communs. Les personnage de the 100, les personnage de teen Wolf et des oc tous réuni dans un crossover
1. Bienvenu à Beacon Hils

**JE COMMENCE UN CROSSOVER TEEN WOLF-THE 100**

 **J'ESPERE QUI PLAIRA ET QUE J'AURAIS LE DROIT A DES COMMETAIRE**

 **BREF L'HISTOIR SE PASSE DANS L'UNIVERS DE TEEN WOLF ET EST DONC SURNATUREL**

 **LES PERSONNAGE DE THE 100 PRESENTE DANS CE CROSSOVER SERONT :**

 **CLARKE, RAVEN, OCTAVIA, BELLAMY, JASPER, MONTY, HARPER, ABBY, MARCUS, MURPHY, LEXA, ANYA, LINCOLN, ECHOS, ROAN, INDRA, LUNA**

 **DAUTRE PERSONNAGE PEUVENT POTENTIELLEMENT APPARAITRE**

 **TOUT LES PEPERSONNAGE DE THE 100 APPARTIENNENT À JASON ROTHENBERG.**

 **LES PERSONNAGES DE TEEN WOLF PRESENTE DANS CE CROSSOVER SERONT :**

 **DEREK, PETER, CORA, MALIA, LIAM, HAYDEN, COREY, MASON, THEO**

 **DAUTRE PERSONNAGE PEUVENT POTENTIELLEMENT APPARAITRE**

 **TOUT LES PEPERSONNAGE DE TEEN WOLF APPARTIENNENT A JEFF DAVIDS.**

 **LES OC PRESENT DANS CE CROSSOVERS SERONT DECOUVERT AU FUR ET À MESURE**

 **OC MENTIONNER DANS CE CHAPITRE :**

 **ANNABETH BLAKE-KANE**

 **~ Clarke Griffin ~**

 **~ J1 /16h30 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

 **Raven : Merde c'est pas un petit truc de rien du tout ça !**

 **Octavia : Je prend la chambre du bas.**

 **Clarke : Hop pop pop pop. Octavia prend la chambre avec la salle de sport et la salle de bain. Je prend celle devant les escalier et Raven celle du bas.**

 **Octavia : Pourquoi ?**

 **Clarke : Parce que tu te lèves à six heure du matin, fait une heure du sport, qu'on a tous aucune envie que tu nous réveil et que je refuse de petit déjeuné alors que tu pue la transpi'. Pour ce qui en est de Reyes, Beth arrive demain et reste au minimum toute la semaine. Ce qui veut dire : boîte de nuit sur boîte de nuit, ce qui veut dire une Raven complètement bourré. Et encore une fois je refuse de la porter dans les escaliers. Tant qu'à moi au moindre problème en étant juste en haut des escalier je peux agir en touts circonstances.**

 **Raven : Tant à pas marre de toujours tout prévoir à l'avance ?**

 **Octavia : Moi je trouve que c'est un bon plan. Bien jouer Griffin.**

 **Raven : Je suis sûr que à coter Bellamy c'est affalé sur le canapé et à laisser les autre se demerdé.**

 **Clarke : Oui et dans deux semaines Jasper fera des roulade dans les escalier complètement bourré et Bellamy aura des insomnie à côté de Monty et Harper qui n'auront pas penser à prendre une chambre insonorisées.**

 **Octavia : Pourquoi ils aurait besoin d'une chambre insono... Ho c'est bon j'ai compris.**

 **Clarke : Bref dépêcher vous à poser vos affaire, les autre arrive demain.**

 **Raven : Oui princesse Alpha.**

 **Clarke : Et arrêtes de te foute de ma gueule Reyes.**

 **Raven : (part dans sa future chambre) JAMAIS !!!**

Pff cette fille auras ma peaux un jour. Je souffle et monte les escales jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est assez banale : Carrée avec un lit, un bureau, un placard avec un miroir et une table de nuit. Elle donne sur une salle de bain et un balcon comme toute les chambre de cette maison. Le seul point en plus que j'ai c'est l'immense bibliothèque déjà remplis de livre de Médecine, Chirurgie, Mythologie et quelques livres surnaturel ainsi que ceux du programme scolaire avec une feuille coller sur la deuxième étagères avec comme inscription :

 _"tout ce qui t'intéresse plus ce dont tu auras besoin._

 _j'étais sûr que tu allais prendre cette chambre Clarkie._

 _je viens de gagner 20 et une cuite gratuite grâce à ça._

 _prend soin de toi, de la meute et de ma soeur._

 _P.S. si Raven te soûle y a une batte de base Ball dans le placard._

 _à demain Beth ; )"_

Je souris légèrement, Beth pense vraiment à tous et je suis sur qu'il y a une lettre personnalisé dans chaque chambre. En même temps Beth et un peux comme la grande soeur de la meute sauf pour Bellamy et Octavia pour qu'il elle est littéralement leur soeur aînée.

Annabeth est la fille de Marcus Kane/mon beau père et de Aurora Blake/ la mère de Bellamy et O'. C'était plutôt cool quand ma mère a épousé Marcus, j'ai gagner deux soeur pour le pris d'une en plus de ma petite soeur Madi : Raven qu'on a adopter après la mort de sa mère et Annabeth. Seul point négatif, Beth est souvent absente dû à son travail plus son "job" surnaturel.

Ha... parce que non, on est pas des adolescents normaux qui passe leur journée entre étude et alcool (même si Raven est plutôt bien calé question alcool. Non elle est pas alcoolique. Comme elle le dit "c'est pas moi qui aime l'acool, c'est l'alcool qui m'aime trop.") Non on est des créature surnaturel.

Je suis un loup garou et l'Alpha de ma meute depuis la mort de mon père qui m'a donner son pouvoir.

Raven est une Nyxs, ce qui revient à dire que Raven et une super girls/Lynx qui protège les enfant et les adolescents complètement paumé (ironique quand on y pense).

Octavia est un Djinn ou Génie si on veut. Oui oui comme dans Aladin sauf qu'elle est pas bleu.

Harper et une coyote garou.

Bellamy est un Méta-humain Élémentaires, en gros c'est genre un super héros humain qui a une affinité avec un élément tel que air, feu, eau, terre ou le temps.

Pour Bell' c'est le temps, il peut pratiquer la chronokinésie. Capacité à interagir sur le temps en le ralentissant, ou l'accélérant. Possibilité de bloquer une personne, la mettre sur pause, mais c'est très énergivore, l'équivalent d'une course rapide de dix kilomètres, pour faire court.

Monty est également un Méta-humain mais Sensitifs, il pratique la transposition des sens. Ça consiste à capter les sens de quelqu'un, comme si on était à l'intérieur de son corps. Le mentaliste capable de transposition peut voir ce que vous voyez, entendre ce que vous entendez, ressentir ce que vous touchez ou goutez. La cible ne se rend compte de rien, mais ça fatigue beaucoup et Monty est vulnérable à ce moment-là et est coupé de ses propres sens. Le cuivre bloque le don, donc on en porte tous.

Jasper est le dernier Méta-humain de la meute, c'est un Matérialistes. Ces pouvoirs agissent sur la matière tels que télékinésie ou l'intangibilité. Il a la capacité à bouger les éléments. La proximité du Nemeton amplifie considérablement son don. Mais il n'a aucune effet sur la capacité de passer à travers les objets et les murs. C'est l'intangibilité. En réalité le pouvoir de l'intangible est dangereux pour lui. Quand il utilise son don, il puisse dans les énergies de liaison entre les molécules qui composent son corps. Cette énergie se conserve sous forme de chaleur. S'il reste trop longtemps intangible, cette chaleur se disperse. Il lui faut donc puiser dans son énergie vitale pour se dématérialiser et il risque sa vie au bout de quatre heure.

Enfin c'est le dernier Méta-humain depuis que Rav' est devenu une Nyxs avant elle en était une aussi, une Médiums. Capacité de voir les morts, les âmes qui errent, précognition, projection astrale, empathie accrue,... Possibilité de voir l'avenir par flashs. Les visions sont difficiles à évaluer en terme de date dans le futur. Cela peut aller de quelques secondes à plusieurs années. Les scènes vues peuvent être banales, comme être un drame. C'est incontrôlable et peut arriver à tout instant sauf suite au contact de cuivre c'est pourquoi elle porte un collier en cuivre depuis c'est cinq ans, collier offert par Beth.

Quand je vous dit que c'est une soeur pour toute la meute.

Et en parlant de Beth, c'est une Deatheaters. Les deatheaters sont des métamorphes pouvant choisir l'animal dont ils veulent revêtir la forme. Néanmoins, le choix s'effectue lors de la première transformation et est définitif. Les deatheaters ont globalement la même force qu'un loup garou. Les sens diffèrent selon l'animal en lequel il se transforme. Une capacité de guérison bien plus rapide que celle d'autres êtres surnaturels. Le pouvoir d'un deatheater augmente en fonction du nombre de morts qu'il a absorbé et comment dire, ils sont obliger de absorbe les mort surnaturel. C'est leurs job.

 **Raven : Hé les filles vous êtes mortes je vous entend plus ?**

 **Octavia : Non Reyes je lisait la lettre de Beth ! Tant à eu une ?**

A j'avais raison Bethsavait qui allait prendre qu'elle chambre **.**

 **Raven : Ouaip elle m'a rappelé qu'on avait parier 20 et une cuite sur les répartitions des chambres !**

 **Octavia : Laisse moi deviner ta perdu ?**

Génial sa commence on vient d'arrivée et les fille crient dans toutes la maison.

 **Clarke : Je vous rappelle qu'on ai dans l'ancienne maison de Beth et qu'elle avait des voisin ! Donc si vous vous parler c'est sois dans la même pièce, sois par message comme tout le monde !**

La maison de Beth, j'ai oublier de précisé que cette villa appartenait à Beth ? Je sais même pas comment elle a put se l'acheter mais elle est IMMENSE. C'est littéralement deux maison de trois étage collier ensemble, je suis sûr qu'elle a braquer une banque pour se payer ça.

Génial... le silence. Mon portable vibre et je regarde l'écran pour y découvrir un message de Raven.

Rav'- _D'accord princesse Alpha on arrête de crier ; )._

Elle se fout de ma gueule et ouvertement en plus.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : 19h

C'est trop tard pour faire à manger, je devrai commander pizza.

Moi _\- Bell' on a rien a manger sa vous tante pizza ?_

Bell ' _\- Ouaip super tu commande ?_

Moi _\- Comme d'ab'._

Bell ' _\- Ok alors, une 4 fromage pour moi, deux poivron pour Jasp' et Monty et une saumon pour Harper. Ps Beth avait même prévu notre dîner et ma laisser de l'argent dit au livreur de les amener ici on viendra avec. A toute._

Moi _\- OK, à toute._

J'hésite a demander au fille ce quelles veulent mais avec toutes les soirées pizza qu'on c'est fait je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle aurais répondu. Je prend mon téléphone et composé le numéro du pizza yolo que Beth m'avait conseiller, sérieux elle pense vraiment à tout.

 **Pizza yole : Oui allo ici Polis Pizza.**

 **Clark : Oui bonjour je voudrai 6 pizza pour une personne : une quatre fromage, une saumon, une tartiflette, une américaine, une peperone et une reine. Puis une pizza deux personne au poivrons. Vous pouvez les emmener au trente rue de la forêt de Beacon Hils le numéro sept cent trois.**

 **Pizza yolo : Sa marche on vous les livre dans une demie heure.**

Je raccroche et me retourne vers mes valises. J'ai une demie heure pour ranger tout ça avant de manger. Je commence et range mes cour, puis mes affaire de toilette jusqu'à arriver au plus gros du travail : mes habits. J'ouvre le placard et tombe immédiatement sur une batte de base Ball. Je repense immédiatement à la lettre de Beth.

Est ce que j'oserai assommer Raven si elle me soûle trop ?

Oui sans aucun problème.


	2. La nouvelle arrivée

**VOILÀ LE DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE DE TEEN** **100**

 **JE RAPELLE ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TOUT LES PEPERSONNAGE DE THE 100 APPARTIENNENT À JASON ROTHENBERG.**

 **LES OC PRESENT DANS CE CHAPITRE SERONT :**

 **ANNABETH BLAKE-KANE (alias Beth)**

 **REP COMMENTAIRE :**

 **LORELEIMATHIEU : jespere que la siite te plaira tout autant. jai pas vraiment fait exprès de mettre aurant de pouvoir mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas un point négatif.**

 **~ Clarke Griffin ~**

 **~ J2 /13h40 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

Je me réveille doucement par les rayons du soleil qui viennent caresser mon visage. Puis les rayons disparaissent, caché par une ombre. À travers mes yeux fermés, je peux voir l'ombre grossir, grossir et...

 **Clarke : Aie !**

OK les rayons du soleil, c'était la lumière de ma chambre l'ombre qui grossissait petit à petit, c'était le coussin que Raven viens d'éclater sur mon visage.

 **Raven : Tu vois O' c'était pas difficile à la réveiller.**

 **Clarke : Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**

 **Octavia : Ça fait deux heures que je te secoue pour te lever.**

 **Raven : Donc elle est venue me chercher pour que je fasse le sale boulot comme d'hab'. Aller debout marmotte (me tire les pied).**

Raven me tire encore jusqu'à ce que je tombe le cul par terre malgré mes protestations.

 **Clarke : Rav', t'es morte.**

 **Raven : Et toi t'es en pyjama alors que Beth va pas tarder.**

 **Clarke : (écarte les yeux) Attends c'est qu'elle heure ?**

 **Octavia : Deux** **heures moins vingt.**

 **Clarke : Du matin ?**

 **Raven : De l'après midi, marmotte.**

 **Clarke : T'as déjà fait pire.**

 **Raven : Pas en étant sobre. Bref lève-toi, lave-toi et habille-toi** .

Raven et Octavia sorte de ma chambre et je me dirige vers la salle de bains.

OK pour le coup j'ai pas assuré, habituellement j'ai toujours un réveil vers les 10h du matin, au cas où je ne me lève pas. Mais là va savoir pourquoi il n'a pas sonné. Je me dirige sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude parcourir mon corps me réveillant doucement. Je me savonne tu me rince quand j'entends crier Octavia.

Instinctivement je m'enroule d'une serviette et courts jusqu'aux escaliers. Je me positionne droite face à la porte d'entrée, la serviette accrocher à ma poitrine, les yeux rouges, les griffes et le crocs sortie et malgré moi grogne comme un chien.

Je me sens immédiatement ridicule quand je découvre l'origine des cris de mes amies. Cris, qui n'était pas des appels au secours mais des cris de joie.

 **Beth : Clarkie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **Clarke : J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème. Quelqu'un a crié.**

 **Octavia : J'ai pas le droit d'exprimer ma joie ?**

Je vois très clairement Beth et Raven se retenir de rire et me sens encore plus ridicule que prévu.

 **Beth : (d'une voix douce et apaisante) C'est rien Clarke c'est normal que tu t'inquiète pour tes amies. Maintenant que tu es rassurée, rentre moi tes griffe et tes crocs, récupère tes beau yeux bleu et vas t'habiller je vous emmène manger des que tu es prête. Je pense qu'on peut faire comme si de rien ne c'était passer, pas vrai Rav'?**

 **Raven : Non je vais me foutrait de sa gueule à vie. (prend une photo) Celle là je la ressort à ton anniversaire. (rire)**

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'habille pour aller manger, je sens que cette historique va me rester longtemps.

 **ET VOILA CEST TOUT POUR CE CHAPITRE MAIS JAI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE LE PROCHAIN ARRIVE CE WEEK END ET CERA DE POINT DE VUE DE...**

 **!!!LEXA!!!**


	3. Quand Lexa Wood débarque à Beacon Hils

**VOILÀ LE TROISIÈME CHAPITRE DE THE 100**

 **JE RAPELLE ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TOUT LES PEPERSONNAGE DE THE 100 APPARTIENNENT À JASON ROTHENBERG.**

 **LES OC PRESENT DANS CE CHAPITRE SERONT :**

 **ANNABETH BLAKE-KANE (alias Beth)**

 **LES OC MENTIONNÉS DABS CE CHAPITRE SERONT :**

 **NINA**

 **CHRIS WOOD**

 **~ Lexa Wood ~**

 **~trois mois plus tôt~**

 **~ Demeure Wood ~**

 **Anya : On vas pas les laisser y aller seul ?**

 **Lexa : Lincoln est un ours garou, Luna une furie et Roan mon bêta. Ils s'en sortirons.**

 **Anya : Lincoln à des sauts d'humeur à la pleine lune, Luna est trop festive pour être sobre plus de vingt quatre heures et Échos à encore du mal à se contrôler.**

 **Lexa : Allons Anya, Indra et Échos les accompagnent.**

 **Anya : Justement tu veux vraiment qu'on forme une meute à deux ?**

 **Lexa :...**

 **Anya : S'il te plais. Il y a une université juste à coter pour toi et les autres.**

 **Lexa : Et tu sais où on va vivre ?**

 **Beth : (apparaît) Justement c'est la que j'apparaît.**

 **Lexa : Tu vas enfin rejoindre ma meute**

 **Beth : (souri) Bien essayer mais non. Je doit également me rendre à Beacon Hils tout comme Clarke et compagnie. Je leur prête ma maison pour leur séjour et ils sont d'accord pour la partager avec vous.**

 **Lexa : Vous avez tout prévu et j'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?**

 **Anya : Ça veut dire oui ?**

 **Lexa : Oui.**

 **Anya : (saute de joie) Génial je vais prévenir les autre, je tend doit une Beth. (part)**

 **Lexa : Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?**

 **Beth : Oui j'aimerais te demander quelque chose...**

 **~ Lexa Wood ~**

 **~J2/14h~**

 **~ Restaurant Beacon Hils ~**

Il y a trois mois, quand j'ai accepter de venir vivre à Beacon Hils, Annabeth ma demander quelque chose. Elle voulait que je vienne un jour avant les autres et que je la rejoint à un café appeler Le Rousseau.

Dès que j'arrive je tombe sur Beth, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes et Clarke Griffin, mon coeur s'accélère lorsque je louche sur sa chevelure blond et je m'approche maintenant beaucoup moins sûr que prévus.

 **Raven : ...Meuf à quel moment tu débarque à moitié nu si c'est pour sauver tes amies.**

 **Lexa : J'ai loupé quelque chose visiblement?**

 **Beth : Lex' (se lève, me prend dans ces bras) Assied toi je t'en pris.**

 **Raven : Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?**

 **Octavia : Moi je sais. (tire la langue comme une gamine)**

 **Beth : T'es ma soeur je devait te le dire en même temps que Bell'. Bref j'ai réuni autour de cette table des gens à qui je tien beaucoup.**

Wouah je fais parti des gens à qui elle tien ? Moi qui pensais qu'on était proche seulement parce qu'elle sortait avec mon frère.

 **Beth : OK Lexa, Raven et Clarke vous avez une ouïe sur développé concentrée vous sur moi et dite moi ce que vous entendez.**

Comme d'habitude Beth transforme absolument tout en entraînement. Je me concentre sur elle comme demandez. J'entend sa respiration régulière, ses bâtiment de cils, ses coeurs battre en échos... STOP ATTEND " SES COEURS" j'ouvre grand les yeux et reste bouche bée visiblement suivi de Clarke et Raven.

 **Raven : (bouche grande ouverte) T'es... T'es enceinte !**

Beth n'a eu aucune relation depuis la mort de Chris, mon frère (et le frère jumeau d'Anya) et je sais parfaitement que ce sont c'est enfants. Touchée par les petits battements de coeur qui résonne dans son ventre, ces petits coeurs qui font parti de ma famille, je me met à sourire. Chris n'est pas mort, puisqu'une parti de lui grandi actuellement en Beth. Deux "parti" visiblement.

 **Lexa : (souri) Des jumeaux !**

 **Beth : Oui une fille et un garçon.**

 **Clarke : Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **Beth : Six mois et demi, j'ai du mettre des tshirt trois fois trop grands pour vous le cacher mais maintenant que vous le savez (lève légèrement son tshirt pour montré son ventre)**

Six moi et demi, sa fait quatre mois que Chris est mort sa correspond.

 **Raven : Je me disais bien que t'avais pris du poids.**

 **Octavia : C'est pas elle c'est ma nièce et mon neveu.**

 **Lexa : C'est ma nièce et mon neveu aussi.**

 **Beth : (hoche la tête pour confirmer)**

 **Clarke : C'est aussi les miens par alliance.**

 **Beth : Hé stop il sont pas encore née que vous vous battez déjà pour eux. Si ça continue se sera Raven la marraine.**

 **Raven : Et toc.**

 **Octavia : Moi je peux pas j'ai déjà Nina.**

Ha oui Nina c'est la fille adoptive de Beth,elle a onze ans et est comme toute les fille de son âge insupportable

 **Clarke : Maman et Marcus sont au courent ?**

 **Beth : A ton avis qui me fait passer mes échographies ?**

 **~Lexa Wood~**

 **~J2/20h~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

Après notre journée entre fille, on est tous rentrée. Beth ma attribuer la chambre juste à côté de celle près des escalier et j'ai vite découverte qu'elle était voisine avec celle de Clarke.Une fois installé, j'ai rejoint tout le monde en bas et j'ai failli m'étouffer quand j'ai vu Beth avec une coupe de champagne dans sa main.

Elle me fait signe de lui faire confiance et j'attends un peu. Si elle approche son verre trop près de ses lèvre je me jetterai sur elle et récupérait le champagne.

 **Beth : Si je vous ai tous réunis c'est pour vous annoncé quelque chose. Je suis enceinte de Chris, bien qu'il est mort, je porte son enfant depuis six mois et demi. Ce qui veut dire (renversé son champagne dans une plante verte) plus d'alcool et plus de fête pour moi.**

 **Raven : Traîtresse.**

 **Harper : Raven ! En tout cas Beth on est ravis pour toi et j'ai hâte de rencontré la ou le futur bébé.**

 **Beth : En faite de sont des jumeau, ce qui veux dire la et le future bébés.**

 **Monty : Petite question dans toute cette histoire elle est où Nina ?**

 **Beth : Avec Madi (regarde Clarke) Cher Abby.**

 **~ Lexa Wood ~**

 **~J2/23h~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

La soirée c'était vite terminée et presque tout le monde était parti se coucher. Avant de retrouver ma chambre je m'étais malgré tout arrêter dans celle deClarke.Je toque et attend un léger "entrée" je pousse la porte et m'enfonce dan la chambre.

 **Clarke : Salut (sourir)**

 **Lexa : Salut (sourir)**

 **Clarke : Tu voulais ?**

Ho merde qu'est ce que je voulais moi ?

 **Lexa : Je passai par la et je suis venu dire bonjour comme ça.**

OK je me retourne et commence à sortir de la pièce quand Clarke m'arrête.

 **Clarke : Alors comme ça on va être tata.**

 **Lexa : (retourne vers Clarke) Oui sa fait plaisir d'avoir un mini Chris.**

 **Clarke : C'est marrant comme ma meute est attirer par la tienne.**

 **Lexa : Oui, Beth et Chris.**

 **Clarke : Et Rav' et Anya. Elles ont beau le nier sa crevé les yeux.**

 **Lexa : Octavia et Lincoln ils sont chou.**

 **Clarke : (petite voix) Ou comme toi et moi.**

J'ai bien entendu ?

 **Lexa : Pardon ?**

 **Clarke : Je disait : on fait l'exception.**

 **Lexa : Oui l'exception (assis sur lit).**

 **Clarke : Tu sais, si Bellamy sort un jour avec Échos je vais finir par croire que nos meute son prédestiné.**

 **Lexa : Le Bechos, se serait d'enfer si il se crée je chercherai mon âme soeur parmi ta meute.**

 **Clarke : De célibataires il ne resterai plus que Jasper et moi. Et encore Jasper à un faible pour la nouvelle voisine.**

Je souri légèrement et la regarde dans ses yeux. J'adore sont regard bleu, c'est comme si elle scanners votre âmes pour y chercher vos crainte et le faire disparaître. Naturellement je me rapproche d'elle. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue et son visage atterrir à quelque centimètre du mien quand Octavia arrive. On se sépare immédiatement et regarde la brune au yeux marron.

 **Octavia : Clarke, y a un problème. Comme Beth ne peux pas boire c'est Raven qui a bu pour deux.**

 **Clarke : J'ai compris j'arrive. (se retourne vers moi) Reste la je reviens.**


	4. amour,vomi et retrouvailles

**VOILÀ LE TROISIÈME CHAPITRE DE THE 100**

 **JE RAPELLE ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TOUT LES PEPERSONNAGE DE THE 100 APPARTIENNENT À JASON ROTHENBERG.**

 **LES OC PRESENT DANS CE CHAPITRE SERONT :**

 **ANNABETH BLAKE-KANE (alias Beth)**

 **LES OC MENTIONNÉS DABS CE CHAPITRE SERONT :**

 **NINA**

 **~ Clarke Griffin ~**

 **~ J3 / 00h30 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

C'est une blague bordel ! Elle était la, si proche de moi. Lexa était dans ma chambre et ses lèvre à quelque centimètre des mienne. Mais il a fallu que Raven se prenne une cuite. C'est le karma qui m'en veut ? J'aurait dû être avec cette déesse à l'étage mais à la place je me retrouve à tenir les cheveux de Rav' pendant qu'elle vomi bien plus que de quelle a bu ou manger.

 **Raven : (bourré) Arh c'est fini... plus jamais... plus jamais je touche à l'alcool.**

 **Clarke : Mais oui, t'as dit pareil y a une semaine.**

 **Raven : (bourré) Mais c'est ça faute si elle aurait bu avec moi. J'aurai pas tout bue seule.**

 **Beth : Je peut pas boire, je suis enceinte (lève les main en l'aire exaspérée)**

 **Clarke : Ça va mieux ?**

 **Raven : (bourré) Ouais j'ai fini de vomir (se lève mais retombé).**

 **Beth : C'est bon ça va aller, je vais l'amener à sa chambre et la surveiller. (passe bras autour de Raven pour la soutenir)**

 **Raven : (bourré)Tu reste avec moi ?**

 **Beth : Mais oui je reste. C'est bon Clarke va dormir je reprend le relais.**

 **Clarke : Merci**

Une fois Raven et Beth parti en direction de la chambre de Rav'. Je me dirigea vers la mienne. La journée a été longue et je suis plus que épuisé.

Quand j'arrive à ma chambre je suis surprise d'y voir Lexa.

Elle m'a attendu mais c'est endormie. Je la couvre légèrement, pour elle aussi ça a été une longue journée.

Bon maintenant la question à un million : Je dors ou moi ?

Par logique, si Lexa dors dans ma chambre, la sienne et libre. Je me dirige donc dans la chambre de à coter et m'écroule sur le lit.

Plus tard dans la nuit je me lève pour boire un verre d'eau. En passant devant le salon, je vit rapidement Harper et Monty dormirent ensemble sur le canapé. Bellamy lui ronfle par terre sur le tapis et je n'ai aucune trace de Jasper.

Je rentre dans la cuisine. Autant pour moi j'ai retrouver Jasper, allongé en long sur la table à manger, il a intérêt à la lavée demain. Je me sert mon verre d'eau, le bois et retourne dans ma chambre me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit quelque chose coincé la couverture et je doit tirer légèrement dessus pour me couvrir.

 **~ Lexa Wood ~**

 **J3 / 7h30 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

Je me réveille difficilement, j'ai plutôt bien dormi, une jambe et un bras sur le tas de couverture qui s'est former à ma droite pendant la nuit. Un tas de couverture blond, qui bouge. Je me retourne immédiatement de l'autre coté des que je me rend compte que le "tas de couverture" est en réalité Clarke. Merde comment je me suis retrouver dans le même lit que Clarke ? Non c'est pas possible je suis juste mal réveiller et Clarke n'est pas là. Je me retourne de nouveau et me retrouve face à Clarke. Ho non elle est vraiment là. C'est fou comme elle est belle endormi, c'est yeux fermé, le visage serein et les lèvre légèrement entre ouverte qui remonte légèrement en un sourire. Attendez on souri pas quand on dors, elle se fou de ma gueule.

 **Lexa : Tu te fout de ma gueule Griffin, t'es réveiller ?**

 **~ Clarke Griffin ~**

 **~ J3 / 7h30 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

Je me réveille de bonne humeur j'ai juste trop bien dormit. J'ouvre grand les yeux et découvre le décor de ma chambre. Non pas possible, Lexa dors dans ma chambre donc je suis dans la sienne. Ho putain merde, pendant la nuit après avoir bu j'ai oublier que Lexa occupait mon lit et mis suis coucher.

OK calme, Lexa est sûrement encore endormi je peut essayer de m'échapper. OK non c'est mort je pourrai jamais sans la réveiller. Comment je le sais ? Parce qu'elle me prend pour un oreiller géant. je lui tourne le dos. Pendant qu'elle, bah son bras entoure mon ventre très proche de ma poitrine. . Sa tête s'est rapprochée de ma nuque et je sens sa jambe qui est à la limite de venir se mettre sur la mienne. OK ce qui m'a tenu chaud toute la nuit, c'était pas ma couverture visiblement.

OK on dirait qu'elle se réveil, en tout cas elle se tourne. Je me retourne aussi juste pour voir si elle dors et me surprend à sentir ses cheveux. Elle sens la vanille. Holà reprend toi Clarke on a pas la droit de sentir les gens ! He merde elle se retourne vers moi vite ferme les yeux. OK quand on y repense c'est plutôt comique, non Clarke ne sourit pas, ne sourit pas... trop tard

 **Lexa : Tu te fout de ma gueule Griffin, t'es réveiller ?**

 **Clarke : (rit) Peut être.**

 **Lexa : Depuis longtemps ?**

 **Clarke : Assez pour avoir jouer le rôle d'un coussin géant. Je suis confortable ?**

 **Lexa : Assez ouais. (se rapproche) Je tien chaud ?**

 **Clarke : Je fond littéralement.**

Je me reproche à mon tour et nos visage ne sont plus qu'à quelque centimètre (cest moi ou il fait tres chaud dun coup?). Elle comble le vide qui séparent nos lèvre, et alors qu'elles allait enfin se toucher Octavia pousse la porte et apparaît dans l'embarquement.

 **Octavia : Hé, Cla ... Qu'est ce qu'est ce que vous faites la ?**

 **Clarke : Heu...**

 **Lexa : Clarke ronfle et avec mon ouïe c'était impossible de m'endormir. Je suis arrivé dans sa chambre avec l'intention de l'étouffer avec ses coussins puis ses parti en cacahouètes.**

 **Clarke : Oui c'est ça.**

 **Octavia : OK, si vous le dites. Bref, Lexa ta meute débarque dans cinq minute donc sauf si tu veux les accueillir en pyjama tu devrai t'habiller.**

 **Lexa : Ça marche, je vais faire ça.**

 **Octavia : Parfait on vous attend en bas.**

 **~ Octavia Blake ~**

 **~ J3 / 8h ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

C'était quoi déjà leur excuse ?

" Clarke ronfle..., ...impossible de m'endormir..., ..l'étouffer avec ses coussins... " Ouais c'est ça, c'est tellement vraisemblable. Je serai arrive deux minute plus tard Lexa serait entrain de becoter Clarke et vis versa.

Je descendit les escalier guider par un odeur de pan cake. Quand j'arriva dans la cuisine j'y découvrit l'origine de l'odeur : ma soeur faisait le petit déjeuner.

 **Beth : Alors elles arrivent ?**

 **Octavia : Mouais, elles s'habillent.**

 **Raven : Tu viens manger je crève de faim.**

 **Octavia : T'as toujours faim.**

 **Beth : Sauf quand elle mange. (cris à tout le monde) On vas manger ramener vos cul !**

Beth alla déposé l'assiette remplis de pané cake et tous en pris un ou deux quand la porte sonna.

 **Octavia : J'y vais.**

Je me dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sauta automatiquement dans les bras de Lincoln avant de l'embrasser.

 **Lincoln : Salut toi.**

 **Octavia : (toujours dans ses bras) Salut toi aussi.**

 **Anya : Salut à vous également (rentre, montre du doigt Beth) Toi !**

 **Beth : Moi ?**

 **Anya : Comment as tu osé me cacher que tu était enceinte. Il est de Chris au moins ?**

 **Raven : Nan, il est de personne. Beth à juste manger trop de pizza.**

 **Anya : Ho Reyes, tu pue l'alcool.**

 **Raven : (hausse les épaule) C'est mon nouveau parfum : Gueule de bois.**

 **Anya : (s'adresse à Beth) T'en a pas bu j'espère ? Si j'apprends que tu as bu ne serai ce qu'une seule goûte je...**

 **Beth : (se cache derrière Lexa qui vient d'arriver) Lexa, elle me fait peur.**

 **Lexa : Doucement Anya, terroriser la mère c'est mauvais pour les bébés. Lincoln tu pourrais potentiellement lâcher Octavia deux minute ?**

 **Lincoln : Jamais elle est à moi.**

 **Raven : Trouver vous une chambre au moins.**

 **Octavia : (signe de tête vers escalier) La mienne est au premier.**

 **Bellamy : NON ! Linc' si tu veux garder tes bras pose ma soeur.**

Linc' s'exécute et je jette un regard noir à mon frère. Mais bon actuellement le seul regard qui l'intéressait c'était celui de la jeune femme qui venait de pénétré dans la pièce : Échos Ice.

Roan suivi sa soeur précédent Indra et Luna.

 **Luna : Salut on mange quoi ?**

 **Beth : (rire) Un vrai ventre sur patte.**

 **Luna : Wouah, toi t'as assez manger.**

 **Beth : (exaspérer) J'ai pas trop manger je suis enceinte.**

 **Raven : Ouaip (montre le ventre de Beth) Tout ce qui a la dedans c'est deux bébé et un surplus de pizza.**

 **Beth : Hé c'est seulement les bébés. J'ai pas trop manger je suis juste enceinte.**

 **Clarke : On te crois, c'est ça. Bref, Marcus et ma mère vienne ce soir avec Nina et Madi. Tu pense qui te reste des chambres pour eux ?**

 **Beth : Hé bien on est 19 et en tous j'ai 15 chambres.**

 **Luna : T'es sur que tu la pas volé cette villa.**

 **Beth : Une vieille dame m'en a fait cadeau avant de décédé. Un peut de respect pour les lieux. Donc je disait dix neuf, Harper et Monty dorment ensemble il nous faut plus que dis huit chambre. Bon Abby et mon père, dis sept. Nina et Madi seize. Lincoln et O' quinze ça marche. Et quand Murphy et Émorie viendront, je tapperait l'incruste chez Raven.**

 **Raven : Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Beth : C'est exactement ce que je me suis demander cette nuit. Tu sais, quand j'ai du faire la baby sister pour bébé bourré. Et que en plein milieu de la nuit tu t'es mit à chanter. Tu veux plus de détails ?**

 **Raven : OK je partagerai ma chambre.**

 **Beth : Tes sur j'ai la vidéo sinon.**

 **Raven : On est là vieil de la pleine lune, on fait tous des truc bizarre ce jour là.**

 **Anya : Ouais, des truc bizarre, du genre courir nue dans la forêt pas chanter en dormant.**

 **Raven : T'as couru nue dans la forêt ?**

 **Lexa : Je suis la seule qui aurait préférer ne jamais savoir ce détail ?**


	5. Pleine Lune

**VOILÀ LE CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE DE TEEN 100**

 **JE RAPELLE ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TOUT LES PEPERSONNAGE DE THE 100 APPARTIENNENT À JASON ROTHENBERG.**

 **JE RAPPELLE ÉVIDEMENT QUE TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE TEEN WOLF APPARTIENNENT À** **JEFF DAVIDS.**

 **LES OC PRESENT DANS CE CHAPITRE SERONT :**

 **ANNABETH BLAKE-KANE (alias Beth)**

 **NINA**

 **~ Vue d'ensemble ~**

 **~ J3 / 20h30 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

 **Kane : OK on déteste tous la pleine lune c'est un fait. Mais il faut si préparer. Qui ne contrôle pas les effets de la pleine lune ?**

 **Bellamy : Avec Jasper et Monty on va être très faibles, faudrait quelqu'un pour nous surveiller juste au cas ou.**

 **Abby : Je l'ai déjà fait je peux le réfère.**

 **Kane : Très bien donc Abby reste avec Bellamy, Monty et Jasper à l'étage.**

 **Harper : Raven et moi on ne contrôlent absolument rien.**

 **Raven : Faux je m'améliore, je peux rester calme.**

 **Octavia : J'aurais besoin d'une recharge surnaturel.**

 **Raven : Je m'en charge au moins je serai sûr de blesser personne si je suis faible.**

 **Clarke : Ça marche. Moi je me contrôle parfaitement.**

 **Indra : Tout comme Anya, Lexa et moi.**

 **Anya : Les vrais problèmes ce sont Lincoln, Luna, Échos et Roan.**

 **Annabeth : Je suis assez âgée pour me contrôler mais pas Nina.**

 **Kane : Madi devrait rester avec Nina. Sa présence la calme.**

 **Clarke : Hors de question elle pourrai la blesser en se transfo...**

 **Annabeth : Hé Clarke, je les surveille, je suis assez forte pour maîtriser un louveteaux même à la pleine lune. Tu peux me faire confiance il arrivera rien à ta petite soeur.**

 **Clarke : D'accord.**

 **Annabeth : Génial. Donc voilà le programme : Nina et Raven sont sous ma surveillance. Raven rechargera Octavia et Madi surveillera Nina avec moi.**

 **Abby : Moi je m'occupe de nos Méta-humains.**

 **Kane : Je peux surveiller Harper sans problème.**

 **Lincoln : Je pense que mes soeurs seront occuper. Tante Indra tu pourrai me surveiller ?**

 **Indra : Bien sûr.**

 **Anya : Je me charge de la furie.**

 **Luna : Hé !**

 **Anya : Ho sa va c'est ce que tu es.**

 **Lexa : Je surveille Échos et Roan.**

 **Clarke : Je t'aiderai.**

 **Annabeth : Très bien. Le mieux serait qu'Abby reste au troisième étage on ferme les escaliers à partir du deuxième étage, vous y serez en sécurité. Comme Rav' va servir de batterie je l'amène dans ma chambre au second y a une pièce spécial pour Nina. Clarke et Lexa devraient aller à la cave il y a le matériel pour attacher les nouveaux.**

 **Échos : On n'est pas nouveau.**

 **Annabeth : Vous êtes transformer depuis à peine un an même Nina est plus forte que vous en loup. Anya prends le bureau, il est vide depuis des années tu devrais pouvoir t'occuper de Luna là bas. Pour Indra et Kane on a six garages à vos dispositions.**

 **Raven : Cinq, j'ai installé quelque affaire dans celui de gauche.**

 **Kane : Très bien la lune va bientôt se lever on a juste un peu de temps.**

 **Nina : (à moitié transformer) Beth sa commence.**

 **Beth : (attrape Nina comme un sac de patate) OK on y va.**

 **~ Beth Blake-Kane ~**

 **~ J3 / 20h40 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

OK j'eu à peine le temps d'accrocher Nina que ce fut au tour de Raven.

 **Beth : Et Rav' sa va ?**

 **Raven : Ça ira mieux dès que je serai plus faible.**

 **Beth : OK Octavia, tu peux rentrer dans ta lampe.**

 **Octavia : Ça fait cent ans qu'on utilise plus de lampe. Raven à juste à accrocher mon collier autour de son cou dès que j'y serai.**

 **Raven : OK sa marche.**

Octavia posa son collier au sol et si procheta quand Raven l'accrocha à son cou elle fut immédiatement plus faible et dut s'asoirs.

 **Beth : Rav' sa va ?**

 **Raven : Nikel au moins j'étrangle personne.**

 **Madi : Beth y a un problème.**

 **Beth : Qu'est ce qu'il y a c'est Nina ? (se retourne) Au mon dieu.**

OK c'est pas bon signe. Madi semble se transformer mais c'est impossible elle est bien trop jeune. Au Merde, OK les yeux violet c'est les même yeux que j'avais quand j'étais une bêta donc Madi se transforme en deatheaters. Finalement c'est Nina que je vais devoir protéger de Madi et non l'inverse.

 **Beth : OK Madi, calme toi, inspires et...**

Non, non, non Madi qui s'enfuit c'est une blague. J'essaye de suivre le petit diable qui courent de partout et dois me transformer à moitié pour tenter de la rattraper quand elle arrive devant les escaliers.

Elle se dirige vers la porte ouverte et je peine toujours à la rattraper. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de la sorti, quand un loup garou surgit et l'attrape sous son bras ce qui me donne le temps d'hurler.

J'ai déjà vu Lexa le faire, les Alphas peuvent calmer leur bêta de cette manière et je mise sur le fait que Madi soit aussi une deatheaters pour que ça fonctionne. Madi paraît se calmer et épuisée, elle semble s'endormir dans les bras de ce loup garou inconnu.

 **Beth : (yeux toujours rouge/violet) OK ça va aller vous pouvez me la rendre.**

 **Inconnu : (detransformer entièrement) Je vais attendre que vous vous calmez.**

 **Beth : (ferme les yeux longtemps pour se detransformer) C'est bon rendez la moi.**

L'inconnu pose Madi sur le canapé et se retourne vers moi.

 **Inconnu : Vous devriez faire attention depuis peu, beaucoup de gens se mettent à chasser nos espèces et on vous entend à l'autre bout de la rue.**

 **Beth : Je vais prendre note, je m'appelle Annabeth Blake-Kane.**

 **Inconnu : Beth ? (sourire) C'est moi Derek, on était ensemble au collège, t'avais une sorte de relation "je t'aime moi non plus" avec mon oncle : Peter Hale.**

 **Beth : Ho mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublier on jouai au basket tout les trois. Laura nous criait toujours dessus quand on séchait les cours pour faire un match. Comment vont tes soeur ?**

Anya arriva et se mit immédiatement en défensive crocs et griffes sortient face à Derek.

 **Beth : Ho Any', calme toi c'est un ami.**

 **Lexa : (arrive avec Clarke) Si tu le dis, Anya rentre moi ses griffes.**

 **Beth : Hé vous devier surveiller tes bêta** s ?

 **Clarke : Ouais mais il c'est passé quelques chose d'étrange. On a entendu un hurlement puis Échos et Roan se sont immédiatement calmer avant de s'endormir comme si de rien n'était.**

 **Anya : Pareil pour Luna, sauf qu'elle est encore réveillé.**

 **Kane : (arrivant avec Lincoln et Indra) Harper dors aussi comme un bébé et Lincoln est tout simplement calme.**

 **Lincoln : C'est juste comme si il n'y avait aucune pleine lune.**

 **Derek : C'est ce qui se passe quand l'Alpha de la meute hurle.**

 **Lincoln : Lex' t'as eu une super idée.**

 **Kane : Donc Lexa et Clarke ont hurlé en mêle temps pour calmer tout le monde ?**

 **Beth : (coupe Lexa et Clarke avant qu'elles répondent) Ouais, un super plan. Derek merci d'être passé, on se voit demain, je passerai voir Peter, Laura et Cora. En attendant papa, Clarke et Lexa venez à l'étage j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Clarke prend Madi aussi.**

 **~ Beth Blake-Kane ~**

 **~ J3 / 22h30 ~**

 **~ Villa de Beth ~**

 **Marcus : Donc ce n'est ni Lexa ni Clarke qui ont hurlé mais qui alors ?**

 **Beth : Bah en faite, c'est peut être bien moi.**

 **Clarke : Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?**

 **Beth : C'était Madi, elle s'est transformée en... Laissez tomber vous me croyez pas. (réveille Madi) Hé Madi sa va ? De quoi tu te souviens ?**

 **Madi : Je surveillais Nina puis j'ai été beaucoup en colère contre tout le monde et je me souviens d'avoir couru. On m'a attrapé devant la porte et quelqu'un a crier puis après trou noir.**

 **Beth : OK est ce que tu peux essayer de fermer tes yeux et de te concentrer sur leur couleur. Imagines que leurs couleurs reflètent ton âme et que tu en à un parfait contrôle.**

Madi suivi mes conseils et quand elle ouvrit les yeux ils furent violet un cour instant.

 **Beth : C'est bon, merci. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil un soir de pleine lune.**

Madi fit un câlin à Clarke, mon père et moi et souhaita bonne nuit à Lexa avant de monter se coucher.

 **Clarke : Donc tu as hurlé parce que Madi s'est transformée.**

 **Beth : Je pensai que ça ferai comme Lexa quand elle calme Échos ou Roan en hurlant.**

 **Lexa : Parce que ils font parti de ma meute. Mais Beth quand tu as hurlé ce n'est pas que Madi que tu as calmé. T'as immédiatement calmé Échos, Roan, Lincoln, Harper et Luna. La moitié on même fait un some et je peux parier que Raven et Nina dorme comme des bébés.**

 **Marcus : C'est plutôt logique, si on s'en tien à votre mantra "nous somme : des amis, une famille, une meute" Beth est une amie proche pour tous le monde, elle est comme une soeur pour chacun d'entre vous donc même si elle le nie : elle fait parti de vos meutes. Et un Alpha dans une meute à naturellement un pouvoir sur la meute.**

 **Clarke : C'est génial. Lexa est l'Alpha des Grounders et moi des Skykrums. Tu pourrais être l'Alpha de notre alliance, on prendrai les decisions toute les trois ensemble**

 **Beth : (fait une crise de panique) Non... je veux pas être l'Alpha de... de qui que se soit... Je veux pas... Je veux pas devoir prendre de décision pour la meute...**

 **Lexa : Et sa va aller. Qu'est ce que t'as avec le fait de prendre des décisions ?**

 **Beth : La dernière décision que j'ai pris à failli tuer Nina et a coûté la vie de Chris ! (s'effondre en larme)**

 **Lexa : (prend dans ses bras Beth pour remonter morale) Hé c'est bon t'as le droit à l'erreur.**

 **Clarke : (prend dans ses bras Beth pour remonter morale) T'as le temps de prendre des décisionw, t'as tout ton temps.**


End file.
